Communication and computing networks are employing a multi-chassis routing matrix architecture to provide high-speed switching capacity, such as in the multi-terabit and petabit per second range, that permits scalable growth for networks to handle increasing volumes of voice, video and data traffic. Architectural flexibility and modularity are made possible through a multi-chassis routing matrix architecture where switching capacity may be scaled up by adding additional devices to the multi-chassis routing matrix that enable the network to keep pace with growing demands for services, data through-put and a desired Quality of Service (QoS).